1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering communication system used in a radio control steered-object such as various models, for example, a model helicopter, plane, car, and ship, and an industrial machine unmanned operated, in particular, the steering communication system communicating between a steering communication device steered by an operator and a plurality of steered-object communication device mounted on an steered-object. More specifically, the present invention relates to a steering communication device, a steered-object communication device and a steering communication system, which are able to obtain a telemetry data of various sensors mounted on the steered-object by request to send the telemetry data for each steered-object communication device.
2. Background of the Invention
In a model plane as a steered object radio-operated, a drive mechanism such as a servomotor or gyroscopic apparatus controlling a ladder, elevator, engine throttle, aileron and the like so as to steer the steered object is mounted. When an operator controls an operating stick at a transmitter end, a steering signal including steering data corresponding to the controlled amount is transmitted to the steered-object. When a receiver mounted on the steered-object receives the steering data, each drive mechanism is properly driven with the required amount, and the steered-object is steered according to the operation of the transmitter side from the operator.
Also, in a big or luxury model plane, the airframe price of the plane is very expensive. As a result, a dual receiving system mounting each one receiver in both wings is used in case of emergencies, such as a case that radio communication from the transmitter is interrupted and thereby the operator is not able to control. By using the above system, even if one receiver is not able to receive the signal normally, the other receiver is able to control, and thereby it is possible to maintain attitude control of the airframe and recover it. As an apparatus using for the above type of system, for example, the invention disclosed in PTL 1 is known.
Furthermore, in another embodiment different from the above dual receiving system, a system using for a diversity function is disclosed in PTL 2. The system has two receivers, and select and use a signal of one of the receivers received normally.    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. H02-311100    [PTL 2] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-5121